


Saiyuki Grace

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo's blessing over dinner on the second anniversary of their departure from Chang'an gets the rest of the group thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saiyuki Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's 100_roadtrips Saiyuki drabble community's challenge #230, grace.

“Will you do the honors, Sanzo?” Hakkai asked.

Sanzo intoned, “After two years, we haven’t killed each other.” He looked around the table and added, “Yet.”

Gojyo was sure that Sanzo was talking about him. Some of the shots Sanzo had directed his way over the years had just barely missed. Sanzo might not be so merciful the next time.

For his part, Goku thought Sanzo meant him and Gojyo. Sure, their tussles got a bit out of hand at times, but they were all in good fun. Mostly.

Hakkai smiled, and was glad to be left out of it.


End file.
